Say hello to Nurse Nico and Hades the maid
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Hades and Nico are forced to be Jason and Percy's slave after Jason poisoned Poseidon. Hades is sad,Nico is scared, and Percy is just pissed. Will Hades and Nico ever be free? will Poseidon ever wake up? Will I ever finish my other stories? Doubt it but find out in this story. P/N J/H P/H


Say Hello to Nurse Nico and Hades the maid.

Percy/Nico

Jason/Hades

Poseidon/Hades

One shot: Leo/Percy

By PoseidonXHades1

**Me: Hey! It's me here with another story about the gay romance between these ver messed up people.  
Percy: HEY! I heard that. Anyway you need to say it so we can get on with the story.  
Me: NO! Please don't make me.  
Percy: Fine I will..PoseidonXHades1 does not own any thing by Rick Riordan if she did we would all be in deep deep deep trouble. This is also provided by Red Robin Yumm! She does not also own that.  
Me: *Cries***

* * *

I looked at Percy Jackson and rolled my eyes pacing his cabin and crossing my arms. Percy kept on whining about how this wasn't a good idea but it was. First what did I ever see in him he is a big baby when he isn't around Nico. And second all he ever talks about is Nico, Nico this, Nico that, Nico, Nico, Nico! I sighed and plopped down on Percy's bunk and looked at him.

"Percy calm down I have this all under control. Now are you in or not." I said and smiled as Percy looked at me with a pout. He sighed and gave in.

"Fine but if I regret this at any cost then I will come and kill you Jason." Percy said to me. He gave me the drachmas and I called the underworld it took 6 minutes till someone answers and just who I thought it would be it was Hades. He had a frown on his face, his eyes were closed, and his brows were furrowed in frustration and annoyance..

"This better be important to bring me here while I had a trial to do to see if this guy could either live or die but I don't know because the mortals won't say." Hades said in a very deep tone. Percy cocked his head to the side and scratched his head.

"What guy?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes and Hades opened his eyes and sighed.

"Let's just say he killed a lot of people and he will be going to a bad…bad place when he dies." Hades said. Percy mouthed and 'O' and decided to drop the subject I smiled at Hades and he looked at me with an raised brow.

"Me and Percy want to play a little game with you and Nico and this is important but you can go back and do your judging while me and Percy poison the ocean." I said. Hades face was in shock and so was Percy's.

"You..you wouldn't actually do that Grace! We never discussed this." Percy said as he looked at me with his brows furrowed.

"I did by myself remember the day we help the meeting and you never came because you were to busy flirting with Nico. I believe that got me a little mad and a little selfish but eh what are you going to do it's natural but hear me out Hades if you and Nico don't come to Olympus in about." I said and looked at my watch. "5-6 minutes then the ocean, the fish, the Mer-People, Poseidon's palace, and ever living thing down there will be poisoned." Hades looked at me with wide eyes and he looked down.

"If..If you do that then Poseidon will get sick." He said quietly. I smirked at his innocence toward his brother and he gave in. "Fine I will but if you do anything to the ocean I will never forgive you." He waved his hand through the iris message and he ended it. Percy looked at me with a tear streaked face and watery eyes.

"You wouldn't do that would you!" He yelled at me. I smirked at him and raised a little black vile that had a skull on it, it said _Thánatos ston o̱keanó _Which means Death to Ocean in Greek. It had a long history but it all started when Thanatos was trying to make a potion to make the dead calmer but instead he made a poison that can kill anything in the water. People, fish, mammals, and gods. Instead of dropping or pouring it in the ocean you can put the God of the ocean to sleep for as long as you want or unless Thanatos finds a cure for it. But that is exactly what I am going to do poison Poseidon and make Hades my slave for ever since daddy made me immortal.

"If I wouldn't then why do I have this in my hand. Come on lets go to Olympus and wait for Hades." Percy growled at me but did as I said. We got to Olympus and I snuck into the Kitchen were the Nymphs made the gods food when they ate as a family on rare occasions. I Grabbed the wine glasses that had the gods names on it. I poured the wine into their glasses and then I poured the poison into Poseidon's glass. It turned from red to black then red again as if the poison wasn't even in it. I smirked and walked out of the kitchen and to the throne room with a platter in hand. I saw Hades and Percy talking in front of door with Nico holding Hades hand. I walked over to them with a huge smile on my face Percy glared at me while Hades had red eyes and puffy cheeks. I smiled and walked into the throne room and all the gods looked at me. Nico, Hades, and Percy followed.

"What are you doing here godlings. Hades I thought you were judging today." Zeus said. Hades grabbed his arm and looked away sighing. Zeus raised his eyebrow and looked at me.

"Hello daddy I made you drinks since you guys works so hard so I guessed you needed a little break." I said. '_Worked so hard my ass.' _Zeus smiled and nodded while Hera looked at my suspiciously. They stood, shrunk to human size, and walked over to get their drinks. Poseidon looked at his wine but just shrugged. I put my mouth to Hades ear.

"Say good-night to Poseidon Hades because when he drinks that not only will you be my slave but Poseidon will be in a coma for who knows how long." I whisper to him. His eyes go wide and his breathing goes rapid.

"POSEIDON STOP!" Hades yelled but it was to late he already drunk it. He went pale and then the next thing we heard was a _Clang _and Poseidon fainted. Every one rushed to him including Hades. Hades bent down feeling his sleeping little brothers face and tears fell down his face. Hades started to glow and bright light surrounded him. The light died out and Hades had a golden collar on and a chain connected to it. Hades tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. He looked at me with teary eyes.

"What did you do to me!" Hades yelled. I smiled and walked over to him lifting his chin up.

"I made you mine and now nothing can get in my way..you are now my slave and will do what I say." I said. Hades looked at me with wide eyes and I smirked at him but lost it as he said.

"Tha eímai sklávos sou kai tha sou dó so to só ma mou , allá akoúste me gia óso diásti ma o aderfós mou koimátai i kardiá mou tha aní kei se af tón kai móno den sas , Méchri Thánatos enós findes." His Eyes glowed and Poseidons body did to it ended and Hades looked up at me. I glared at him and my hand went up and then….

* * *

**Woo-Hoo hows that for a cliffhanger horrible right? Oh well okay to anyone who is reading this please please review I don't care if you're a guest or a member please review okay it would help my soul and also here is the translation for what Hades said to Jason.**

**I shall be your slave and I shall give you my body but listen to me as long as my brother is asleep my heart will belong to him only and not you, Till Thanatos findes a cure then I will be yours. Turns out Hades made a spell to keep him and Poseidon together! What will happen? Will Thanatos find a cure? Will Poseidon ever wake up? Will Hades and Nico be slaves to Jason and Percy forever? And will Hypnos beat the crap out of Thanatos for making the potion that he never knew of? Find out in the journey!**

**Poseidon: I can't believe you poisoned me! I thought we were friends.  
Me: we are! It's supposed to be a drama/Romance that's why soon the good parts will come..hopefully.  
Nico: Why does it say Nurse Nico?  
Me: Er you'll find out.  
Percy: Will Hades ever be free?  
Me: I can't say.  
Hades: Sigh this was pretty good if I do say so myself.  
Me: EEEP He talked to me! *Almost faints but catches self*  
Jason: Okay..But hey are you going to finish 'Talking about the books and the lighting thief?'  
Me: Sigh I can't say I kinda lost my book so I can't finish the lighting thief and In the talking about the books I had to do a few changes with the script and Annabeth was pretty mad about that. *Avoids knife that's getting thrown at me* But soon all I can say is this Blue-per-z is in the next chapter of it.  
Percy: Blue-Per-Z? What's that.  
Hades: Gods can you be any stupider? She means Bl-  
Me: That's all the time we have catch us next time in the next chapter bye! *Waves by with the others.***


End file.
